wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensational Sherri
Sherri Schrull (born Sherri Russell) was an American professional wrestler and manager, better known by her ring names, Sherri Martel and Sensational Sherri. Biography Even those who aren't familiar with the groundbreaking career of "Sensational" Sherri Martel will recognize her distinct voice. Her rendition of Shawn Michaels' entrance theme, "Sexy Boy," ushered HBK to the ring for years. But "Sensational" Sherri was much more than a voice. Martel was skilled and accomplished inside the ring and a force when managing from outside of it. Her physical strength and her tough personality redefined women's roles in sports-entertainment, paving the way for many WWE Superstars to follow. Many of WWE's greatest Superstars enjoyed an association with "Sensational" Sherri and many more had to watch their back when she was at ringside. In the early 1980s, Sherri began her career in the AWA. In 1985, she defeated Candi Devine to become the AWA Women's Champion. Their rivalry lasted more than a year with the championship trading hands on several occasions. It was during this time that she began perfecting her skills as a manager, leading "Playboy" Buddy Rose and "Pretty Boy" Doug Somers to the AWA Tag Team Championship. On June 28, 1986, Martel would win the AWA Women's Championship for a third and final time form Candi Devine. On July 24, 1987, "Sensational" Sherri debuted in WWE, pinning her trainer and mentor, the Fabulous Moolah, to become Women's Champion. Sherri defended the gold against Debbie Combs, Velvet McIntyre and Desiree Peterson. She quickly earned the reputation as someone who would do anything to win, even if it meant using unsavory tactics. Her rivalry with Moolah continued as they became the captains of the first-ever female Survivor Series teams in 1989. Sherri held the championship for 15 months before losing it to Rockin' Robin. - WWE.com Personal life By 2003, she and her husband Robert Schrull lived in Tennessee, where she helped him renovate homes. She was married and divorced at least twice during her life, and Booker T gave her away at one of her weddings. She had one son. Death On June 15, 2007, Martel died at her mother's residence in McCalla, Alabama, near Birmingham. She was 49 years old. On September 11, 2007, homicide investigators in Tuscaloosa, Alabama released the toxicology report stating that she died of an overdose with multiple drugs in her system, including high amounts of oxycodone. She was cremated after her death. Championships and accomplishments * American Wrestling Association ** AWA World Women's Championship (3 times) * AWA Superstars of Wrestling ** AWA World Women's Championship (1 time) * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Other honoree (1994) * International Wrestling Association ** IWA Women's Championship (1 time) * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame ** Class of 2014 * Southern States Wrestling ** Kingsport Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2003) * Women Superstars Uncensored ** WSU Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Manager of the Year (1991) Category:WWE Alumni Category:WCW Alumni Category:1987 Debuts Category:1993 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:New Generation Era Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Deceased